The invention relates to sensing devices.
In conveyor systems for use in poultry processing, it is frequently necessary to sense whether or not a bird carried by the conveyor is passing a particular point, for example to count the number of birds being processed, but considerable difficulties have been encountered in developing a sensing device which will operate satisfactorily and emit only one signal for each bird passing the sensing device.